A mobile communication terminal or mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other mobile terminals are also configured as multimedia players. Mobile terminals may be configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural and functional components of the mobile terminal. Many icons may be displayed on a display unit of a mobile terminal to provide various functionalities. At times, the sheer number of displayed icons can confuse a mobile terminal user and make it less convenient for the user to utilize certain features. A system and method is needed to overcome the above problems.